Secular Canada
Secular Canada is an modern secular democratic nation, centered from its capital; Wollaston Centre. It is a multiethnic, multicultural, and multilateral state, which supports a policy of non-aggression. Secular Canada was founded after the Great War, when many nations were small city-states. It was founded in an area once known as , specifically near the Northern-East corner of Saskatchewan (a region or province of Old Canada). Similar to its ancestor, Secular Canada opted to pursue a policy of pluralism, multiculturalism, and multilateralism. Dissimilar to the Old Canada, Secular Canada advocated staunch and an leadership. Also similar to Old Canada, Secular Canada is a member of a multilateral organization. Dissimilar to Old Canada, the organization isn't the , but the ODN. Secular Canada's common citizens have many languages, so Secular Canada may be considered multilingual, but the government has only two official languages, Canadian English and lojban. History Before Secular Canada Old Canada had divided into hundreds of city states in the cyber nations universe. The area of Secular Canada was near , an unpopulated region of Northern Saskatchewan (region of Old Canada). On the international scale, the Great War had divided the cyber nations universe even more. A few settlers, who wanted peace, had populated in the north-eastern Saskatchewan region. Hearing of a potential to start a new nation based on secular ideals, D.R.M. I arranged him and 90 others to form a village-state in the region. The land was charted and dozens of building supplies were acquired. Across Wollaston Lake, the Secular Canadians travelled. The Secular Canadians reached the region on 10/22/2006 to found the village of Wollaston Centre and the nation of Secular Canada. 10/22/2006 - 10/26/2006 Secular Canada is a recent nation, being founded only several days ago. A few dozen labourers and politicians travelled to Wollaston Lake. There, they built a settlement called "Wollaston Centre", acting as capital of Secular Canada. Wollaston Centre is the only urban centre for kilometres. Originally, the Council of Secular Canada (located in Wollaston Centre) was housed in a crude log cabin. Initially, Secular Canada had a military of only 19 individuals. Eventually, however, it rose to about 50. The military stabilized the state and kept law and order. D.R.M. I made sure Secular Canada purchased a infrastructure and land. Electricity and roads are essential, after all, in such a remote location. Instantly, D.R.M. I, decided to make Secular Canada a multilateral and non-aggressive state. Shortly after that, Secular Canada joined the defensive alliance known as the ODN. By 10/26/2006, Secular Canada had land 4.098 miles in diameter. The population was 147 and the military possessed 54 individuals. Secular Canada was on its way to becoming an adequate city-state. 10/26/2006 - Present Thanks to generous foreign aid, Secular Canada increased in land mass to 21 miles in diameter. Secular Canada was modernized by the purchasing technology and extended infrastructure. Government Secular Canada is a democracy. Originally, the Governing body was the Council of Secular Canada. The Council of Secular Canada was, immediately, housed in a log cabin heated by a wood oven. The next day, as the Council of Secular Canada expanded electricity and roads to everyone, the Council headquarters obtained electric heaters. Infrastructure, tax rates, and military were all controlled by the small Council. The Council made multilateral decisions, such as the decision for Secular Canada to join the ODN. The Council was composed of five electoral districts (across the small city-state), each represented by one councillor. The five councillors were elected by the people. The First Councillor, D.R.M. I was the national leader, making most of the important decisions. All councillors were Secular Social Democratic Party members (there were four parties, but the electorate favoured the Secular Social Democratic Party). After the expansion from on the 10/26/2006, the Council was renamed and restructured as the Legislature of Secular Canada. The First Councillor position was restructured as the position of Prime Governor (similar to the and positions in the ) and retained by D.R.M. I. Military The military, originally only 19 strong, is a force used to police the state. By 10/26/2006, the military increased to 54 individuals. As the military grows, it is intended to defend the nation and defend other ODN nations. At the moment, the military has 104 individuals. Secular Canada Secular Canada Secular Canada